Real Deal
by perfectsilence
Summary: Its different... Harry is the Sex God and Draco is the innocent little virgin... check it out and tell me what you think...keep going or stop?
1. Harry Potter: The Gryffindor Sex God

Harry Potter: The Gryffindor Sex God  
  
Every morning he walked into the Great Hall like a man who just had one, fucking passionate night of sex. Well usually he WAS that man (that is, if you believed the rumors). No woman, man, or teacher alive (or ghosts for that matter), could resist Harry Potter.  
  
The Gryffindor Sex God.  
  
It really wasn't a matter of who could or couldn't resist him; more like whom in their right mind would want to? With charcoal black hair that blunted a little past his ears, that, when carelessly pushed back and added with those killer velvet lips. When he stared right. Into. Your. Eyes, who wouldn't drop everything for a quick shag? Any location would be fine, thank you! He had a way of piercing you with that handsome gaze that at that moment you felt like the only person that existed and the only person that had ever mattered. Hell, not even his best friend Ron could resist him.  
  
Ron? You might ask. Ron? THE Ron? Mr. "I'm as straight as an arrow" Ron? Well, THAT really wasn't planned. It was planned as much as any other sexual rendezvous were planned. Ron and Harry had been at Hogsmeades after a particularly fantastic thrashing of the Slytherins in a not-so-nice Quidditch match. They, along with the majority of the Gryffindor house, were there for a victory celebration. After a couple dozens of butter beer. things got. 'intimate,' well that is if you wanted to under exaggerate things. Ron and Harry were banned for nudity in public. and well. you get the picture.  
  
Notice the word "were"? Well our friend Harry paid the owner a little private visit.  
  
People always say that 'Gryffindor Sex God' is just a euphemism for 'Slut.'  
  
Harry Potter. How could HE be a sex god? He was The Boy That Lived for crying out loud! Exactly. You didn't really think someone with that much celebrity status wouldn't put it to 'good use?' Harry was the epitome of a celebrity in the wizarding world. He could have anyone he wanted.  
  
And did.  
  
Oh did he ever. But he wasn't as omnisex as you think, he did have his certain lines he refused to cross. No animals would be involved, no Snape (boy was Professor Snape mad when he found THAT out), No Hagrid, No Dumbledore. oh, and he wouldn't shag any goblins. They were a little to small for his liking. But he did let them give him the occasional head. I mean, he had to be fair.  
  
So that's how the story lays; the famous Harry Potter is the Boy Who Fucked.  
  
The Gryffindor Sex God.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well YOU look like you didn't sleep at all last night.who was it this time?"  
  
"Hermoine, my dearest and most beloved friend, why ever would you say something like THAT?" Harry couldn't have been more sarcastic.  
  
"Let's see," she ticked off the reasons on each of her long fingers, "The unbuttoned shirt, You hair is messier than usual, The disgustingly smug look on your face.Oh, and lets not forget the smell of cheap perfume that lingers around places you've been far longer than you ever would." Hermoine got really disgusted with Harry sometimes. She always thought he could do so much more with his life. Being the optimist she was, she just wanted to believe that it was the constant pressure of being famous that led him to do the unspeakable things he did, but deep damn inside she knew he was just a horny fool. "I repeat, Harry, Who's heart did you break now?"  
  
"Hermoine."  
  
"Ok. let me guess!! Tell me. guy or girl?"  
  
"Hermoine."  
  
"I think it had to be a girl since you smell like cheap perfume." She paused and pretended to look deep in thought as she put her index finger on one temple and scrunched her eyes closed. "Ummm.Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Hermoine! Honestly! Stop with the over-protective mother mode! I get it, alright?" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "For your information, it was a Gryffindor. Her name is Jessica. AND we did NOT shag. It was all foreplay. you act like I have shagged everybody in the school."  
  
"You're not very good at lying. I thought that would be the one thing you would have learned by now Harry. Sit down and eat some thing for Merlin's sake. We have to work on our Transfiguration and Potion homework."  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" asked the inky haired man rather distractedly.  
  
"That is way off subject of homework, but if you must know, he is at the Quidditch field." She never raised her eyes from the thick potion book she had propped up in front of her.  
  
"What's he doin' there?" her mumbled around a piece of toast.  
  
"I don't know. do I look like his mother to you?"  
  
They both had to laugh at that one. Every one knew very well that Hermoine was everybody's second mother. She kept most of the Gryffindors in line. Like Harry for instance. After he defeated Voldemort, Harry became so much more popular than he used to be, if that was at all believable. And frankly, he let it all go to his head. He started sleeping around and neglecting his schoolwork. Hermoine could handle the raging hormones, but to deliberately not do your schoolwork! Well, that was a mortal sin in her book, and she was not about to let Harry slack off, ESPECIALLY since it was his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Hermoine sat and ate their breakfast on that beautiful Saturday morning, for once almost devoid of all disruptions. Though it was hard to enjoy the meal with Snape along with dozens of giggling girls and boys walking past the pair. Harry just beckoned them on with a suave smile. Hermoine could have sworn she saw him smiling at his reflection in his spoon.  
  
As usual, Hermoine became irritated.  
  
"Well, when you are done being an arse, I will be in the library studying. I expect you there in no more that 20 minutes."  
  
Hermoine passed a hand between Harry's stare and the spoon he held in his hand, waving it in a vain attempt to break his own spell. She slammed her books closed with an obvious growl. She stormed out of the Great Hall, her hopes not high that she'd be seeing her narcissistic friend anytime soon.  
  
Harry just sighed  
  
"P.M.S." 


	2. Draco Malfoy: The Slytherin Golden Boy

Draco Malfoy: The Slytherin Golden Boy  
  
Sure he was beautiful; stunning, actually.  
  
But unlike other well known Dark Lord defeaters, he didn't let it all go to his head. He simply tried to lay low most of the time. Not a very outgoing boy, but not a very shy boy at that. He had his two best friends in the world, and that's really all he needed. Draco really changed since the death of Voldemort, seeing as how he had helped Potter kill him and whatnot. But of course, Potter got all the credit.  
  
People knew though.  
  
They respected Draco, and Draco respected them. How could they not? Someone in SLYTHERIN did something noble. In fact, just about everyone was shocked when they found out that Draco never was a Death Eater. That he never was a Junior Death Eater. That he had always detested that pathetic excuse for a father, Lucius Malfoy. That he was just a nice guy who was caught up in his family's name. But really, how could the Slytherin Golden Boy match with the Gryffindor Sex God?  
  
Draco had never really hated Potter. But he had always acted like it, his life depended on that. Just like he never really hated mudbloods. In fact, he had always secretly wanted to be friends with the wittiest girl in Hogwarts, Hermoine. But he could never admit that until now. He was always taught to hate the muggle born wizards and witches. Even when Draco never understood anything else, he held on to that sole belief.  
  
Even though the ball was a month away, Draco was presently considering asking Granger. Okay, he wasn't considering, he wanted to. He wanted to go with someone who wasn't already shagged Harry. Ugh! The thought of her with that STD magnet made him a little sick.  
  
Draco once heard that Potter had even screwed Professor McGonnegal so he could receive an "A" on a huge exam. There were loads of other stories floating around school about Potter's sex life. Draco found it hard to 'swallow' some of them, but the one about chocolate pudding, bananas, Ginny, a second year by the name of Laura, couldn't be true. Could it?  
  
Draco didn't want to know. In fact he didn't want to think about it. He was the Golden Boy. He had better things to do than think about Potter's not so personal life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Draco was enjoying his breakfast, with a few other bleary eyed students, but he knew sooner or later it would have to end and he would be stuck in the school library on one hell of a Saturday morning.  
  
Draco was interrupted by the frustrated conversation coming form the Gryffindor table. There was Hermoine storming out of the Great Hall, once again annoyed by Potter, who was too busy checking himself out in a spoon to realize is bushy haired friend wasn't there anymore.  
  
Does that really work? Draco thought, amazed at the other boys complete vanity. He picked up his own spoon and there he was. His own reflection. Draco was quite amazed how a simple utensil could double as a mirror. Harry Potter Draco thought. What was his problem? Yeah, I don't exactly hate the guy, but I can't bloody well say I'm his biggest fan. How can he treat one of his 'best friends' like that?  
  
He was interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle's very noisy pancake fiesta. They weren't bad people either. The blonde mused to himself as he stared wide- eyed at his friend's pig-like tendencies. They just did whatever they were told. So it was pretty easy for Draco to become.well good. Goyle and Crabbe were the perfect example of lemmings. Not bad people, just lemmings. Draco Malfoy, good? Draco chuckled out loud a little to himself. Never thought I'd be alive to hear of a Malfoy with a good reputation.  
  
"Crabbe. Goyle," Draco interrupted their glutton feast, "You two can uh.well, you just keep on doing what you are doing. I'll be in the Library. I've got some last minute touches I need to put on my homework."  
  
"Foo fyo fanch fush foo fep fyo?"  
  
"Uh... Come again Goyle?"  
  
"Foo fyo fanch fush foo fep fyo?"  
  
"Goyle! Stop. Chew. Swallow. Speak."  
  
"Oh yeah, I always forget. Do you want us to help you?" Goyle stared blankly at Draco, syrup covering his three chins.  
  
"It's over your head, but thanks any ways."  
  
Draco grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.  
  
He couldn't help notice Harry staring at him as he was leaving. The eyes that had tempted so many others were now burning a hole right through him. Not out of hate, no, but Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he new was that it was scaring him. He wasn't used to Potter focusing on him. Actually, when they defeated Voldemort together was about the last time he had even acknowledged his existence. Draco quickened his pace out the door. He was thankful when he was out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sighed, "Phew. Men. Psh.." 


	3. The Many Meanings of 'Screw'

"The Many Meanings of 'Screw'"  
  
Hermione gave an aggravated sigh as she scribbled out her homework at a maddening pace.  
  
She refused to look for a clock. She refused to look for anyone with a wrist watch. And she definitely refused to try to use the light streaming the window as a temporary sun dial.  
  
Harry still wasn't there to grace her with his presence.  
  
"Probably out seducing some 12-year-old second year. or teacher. or." Hermione's mind started wandering through nasty mental images that came unbidden to her as she thought of all the horrible rumors that were floating around school. "Ugh!" she cried and flung herself face down onto her work. She was so exhausted! Doing her schoolwork and Head Girl duties were enough, but having to keep up with that slut-machine? That was way more than any 17 year old could handle. Though as always, she shoved away her frustrations into a metaphorical bottle and continued with her Transfiguration homework.  
  
Unknown to the otherwise distracted girl, Draco strolled into the hushed library, still a little spooked from the 'incident'. It had been rare in the early years to see her calm and unique muggle-born arrogance replaced with an angry mask. But due to one Boy Who Was Completely Self Absorbed, frowns and knitted eyebrows were more popular than the Head Girl's carefree smiles of her youth.  
  
Then he saw her. Hermione Granger. "Speak of the devil" he murmured, raking his eyes over her as he leaned against a particularly dusty bookcase, grateful that his long hair fell in such a way to cover his nervous blush. Yes, they have been on bad terms for a couple of years but things could change. right? Draco bit his bottom lip as his own eyebrows met in annoyance. If he had a nickel for every time he had said 'Mud-Blood'. well if she could forgive and forget Potter, why should I be different?  
  
"Filthy Mud-Blood!" whispered a 12 year old Draco in his head. The Slytherin shook his skull to rid himself of the thoughts and tried to gather any kind of courage. He was about to take a very un-Slytherin risk.  
  
"Working on your Transfiguration homework?" questioned Draco as he sauntered over to the girl almost hidden by piles of books. "Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
Hermione didn't even take the time to look up from her parchment. She just simply motioned him to sit with a wave of her hand and let her quill and ink continue to scratch the paper with her train of thought.  
  
Draco took a seat in front of her and started to work. Even Peeves would say that Hermione resembled a Hungarian Horntail at the moment; she did not want to be bothered. Common sense decided that it wouldn't be the right time for him to ask her.anything.  
  
They sat in silence for the longest time before the 'Eros' came in with his audience.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies! Please." Harry held up his hands as an inefficient shield, imploring them while flashing his classic "fuck me" smile. Draco was sure he heard one girl gasp mid-orgasm. If there weren't so many of them no doubt Harry would have taken 2 of the more provocative looking ones and performed a threesome on the library table. Right then and there. Oh yes.  
  
It took Harry a while to shake them off and frankly Hermione was on the brink of a violent rampage. It was only 12:00pm and she was already tired of Mr. Shag-a-riffic.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed, fire igniting in her eyes.  
  
"I have been. occupied.with other.things.uhh." stammered Harry as he watched a seven year girl stroll by. He knew Hermione didn't approve of his 'extracurricular activities', but what could he do? He wasn't his fault girls spread it if he just winked at them. He was just So. Damn. Fine.  
  
Harry tried to weasel out the verbal beating he knew was coming with again using an infamous "come hither" grin. Apparently this worked just about as much as offering bibles to atheists.  
  
Hermione was pissed. Draco felt the tension all around him like a heavy weight on his body. The storm was about to break.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She thundered, on her feet and hands placed firmly on the table as a balance, occasionally letting one up to point guilty fingers at him.  
  
"Oh shit." sighed Harry as he slumped, already defeated, into the chair by Draco, slowly moving piles of books in front of his face.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?! HOW IS IT." Hermione's rant of death continued unbroken by breath as Draco tried to make himself as invisible as he could; not daring to move, breathe, or blink. He was much too afraid that his head would also be devoured off. As for Harry. he tried to look as innocent as possible, but it was pretty hard to do that when his zipper was down.  
  
Madam Pince, the librarian, didn't do a thing. She rolled her aged eyes and went back to her Harleton Novel, "Luna and George: the Wand that Tipped the Scale". She was used to it. Everyone was used to it, it happened every so often. Harry would fuck around (literally), Hermione would get enraged. She would scold him for a good ten minutes. Storm off. Forgive him. And it would start all over again. A chorus of sighs that seemed to say "not again" could be heard round the room from Hufflepuffs and Slytherins a like.  
  
".YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN YOU GET AIDS AND DIE! YOU'RE A SLUT!! A BIG FAT SLUT, HARRY POTTER! AND I'M SURPRISED PEOPLE EVEN WANT TO GO NEAR YOU KNOWING YOU'VE BEEN SHAGGING ANYTHING WITH TWO LEGS! YOU DIRTY.UH.MAN WHORE!!" Hermione hurriedly grabbed her things and stormed out of the library.  
  
Draco had to put his hands over his mouth to stop his laughter. A quiet snicker escaped anyway.  
  
Ha! MAN WHORE! Draco thought to himself.  
  
"I'm not a man whore." Harry said sadly as he hung his head and walked dejectedly out of the library.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
"Can you believe her Ron?" Harry was shouting himself as he complained and tossed the Quaffle up in the air. Harry had made his way to his grassy haven, also known as the Quidditch Field, after the argument in the library. He couldn't go back to the common room because SHE would be there. The evil 'fuzzy-headed-bitch' as Harry referred to her now. Ron just lay on the grass next to his best comrade, staring into the brilliant blue sky, listening to Harry vent on how Hermione always ruined his fun.  
  
"SHE is probably just jealous because SHE isn't getting any. SHE'S always having her nose in a book. SHE would probably like reading about sex more than actually shagging anyone..." Harry sighed and breathed deeply; he dropped the red ball in his hands and closed his eyes, letting one hand journey through his unruly hair. He needed a plan- a plan to get that off his back once and for all. "Hey Ron. I have an idea!"  
  
"The famous Harry Potter shags and thinks? Amazing." Ron laughed, his attention still riveted on the changing nimbus above him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hilarious! But really, Why don't you shag her?"  
  
"Shag who?" Ron was on his elbows now.  
  
"YOUR MOM!! Who in the bloody hell do you think? For crying out loud.Hermione you dolt!"  
  
"What?!" Ron was on his feet now, pointing an accusing finger at the adolescent next to him. "I think you've gone off your rocker there buddy."  
  
Harry was pacing back and forth, his genius and Ron stubborn refusal moving him. "C'mon.you'll get a little action (Harry squeezed his hands over Ron's chest). and I'll get Hermione off my case.and-"  
  
Ron interrupted and pushed away the boy's intrusion. "No. Remember, You're the one that will shag anyone just for the hell of it. I would at least like to shag someone I fancy."  
  
"Fine! Bloody fine!" Harry huffed and sat crossed legged and cross armed on the mowed grass. "I'm sure there are other people that would take my brilliant proposition into consideration."  
  
"Psh. brilliant he says!" Ron's shook his red head sadly.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
Hermione felt calm as she stared at the Dark Forest, visible through a window in the Gryffindor Common Room where she now resided. Crookshanks purred contentedly in her lap, but she decided she needed a break from the people in the small room with her. She was famished considering she skipped lunch and had used most of her energy to scold Harry. "So off to the kitchens, I suppose."  
  
Hermione cursed Harry's name as she walked out of the scarlet and gold themed room to visit the house-elves for a pre-dinner snack. Mid-way through the gloomy dungeons she heard a familiar voice tentatively calling her name from down the hall.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" it was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Lucifer gone Angel Michael.  
  
Hermione halted in her steps, ready to take on anything he threw at her. She swung around, rubbing her thumb across her lips before placing a haughty smirk on them. Something she had learned from the very boy who stood stunned in front of her. "What Draco? I am having an awful day and if you could be so nice to keep any insults shoved down your throat instead of saying them out loud. Much appreciated." The last bit oozed with sarcasm as she turned, walking forward.  
  
Draco was taken aback. He didn't really know what to do. He was attempting to ask Hermione to the ball again, but he got shot down before he even had the chance to say anything! The Seeker simply hung his head down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
His hand shot out, desperately trying to grasp and stop her. "Er. well.. uh... i.." were the only words that managed to escape.  
  
Hermione didn't have time for this.  
  
"WAIT!" she stopped for a third time, this time genuinely annoyed. She cocked an eyebrow, hands on hips- waiting. "I mean 'wait.'  
  
He sighed and jogged forward until they were adjacent, "Can I walk with you? To uh. where ever you're going?"  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to be stunned. "Umm. Sure.why not?"  
  
Draco smiled in relief and together they started walking towards the recognizable picture of overly large fruit.  
  
"So uh. Hermione. I don't know how to say this so I am just going to ask you." Draco's porcelain skin was flushed with cherry tints as he stammered out his words one by one.  
  
Hermione tried to keep her cool as she walked patiently besides him. A sly grin attempted to steal onto her face, but she coughed and hid it from him yet. She didn't want Draco to know that she was incredibly interested in what she thought and wanted Draco to ask her.  
  
"The ball. I was wondering. if you would...um...go with me?"  
  
Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. The consistently smooth and cold boy's exterior was crumbling before her very eyes. Was tints before was now a full fledged crimson blush. He stared down, willing the ground to consume him. "Draco Malfoy," she chuckled, "Are you asking me to the Yule ball?"  
  
"Umm.yes" he sputtered.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" she took on a serious tone. She was not in the mood for any bull shit.  
  
"No! No! No! Hermione. Look. I think you're a very nice girl. And honestly, there aren't that many decent girls left since Harry turned bimbo. I just want to go with someone that is smart, and not been infected with Potter fluid. So please? Will you go with me?" he had his arms out in front of him in an open pleading gesture.  
  
Hermione was astonished. Dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy, THE ex-poster child for Junior Death Eaters around the world, had just asked her to the ball.  
  
"Yes...sure.okay! I'll go with you!" It was her turn to blush as she gave him a heart wrenching smile.  
  
"You will? Great!" And for the first time, they laughed together.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
Dusk fell suddenly upon the two Gryffindor quidditch players and Ron's stomach told him it was time for dinner. Ron and Harry decided to start heading into the Great Hall. Ron was starving. Considering he had been on the Quidditch field devising knew plays all day and listening to Harry's endless rants and plans that involved, in the end, Hermione on her back.  
  
"It's your own fault Ron!" Harry grumbled, "You could have eaten breakfast at least!"  
  
Ron just let out an exaggerated moan as he clutched his stomach as if he was going to die of starvation any second, holding onto his friends shoulder with the other one. Harry rolled his eyes; Ron could be such a drama queen.  
  
With the word breakfast echoing around in his mind, Harry couldn't help but remember how Draco got all nervous and tense when Harry was watching him this morning. He remembered exactly as those icy eyes pierced through him. Harry flattered himself with thinking about the way Draco had licked his lips he as his sultry gaze made him increasingly uncomfortable. The inspiring trickles of sweat forming on his forehead, His uneasy eyes shifting to from the door to Harry.  
  
It was almost as if he. 


	4. Gryffindors Always Did Wear Their Hearts...

Gryffindors Always Did Wear Their Hearts On Their Sleeves  
  
Dinner was the usual.  
  
Sit. Eat. Horny Girls. Common Room.  
  
Hermoine made sure she sat as far away from Harry at dinner as she could, never mind the odd stares she got from the Hufflepuffs. It wasn't until they went to the common room that Hermione's good conscience and motherly side won over all her common sense and she decided to be the one once again to kiss and make up- Not that she would ever, ever kiss those lips- even if he was just another horny bastard.  
  
"So Harry, which poor virgin are you taking to the Yule ball this year? Oh and try your hardest not to have oral sex at the table again."  
  
"Someone still has her panties in a twist." Harry shot back from one of the ancient armchairs by the fire.  
  
Hermoine stood up, seven years of friendship aside, fist clenched, ready to pounce "I DO NOT AND NEVER HAD OR WILL HAVE MY PANTIES IN A TWIST!!"  
  
"Calm down! You started it." Harry leaned back in his chair, feet stretched onto the coffee table, arms crossed firmly on his chest. "And besides, I haven't decided yet; Why the sudden interest?" He made a noise that sounded a bit like a satisfied cat purring after drinking a bowl of milk, except Harry took pleasure with screwing with the girl's head.  
  
"Oh," she stumbled, "No reason. Just curious." Hermoine trailed off and started biting her bottom lip. She slowly sat back in the well worn seat across from Harry as her thoughts consumed her. She didn't know why she was so frightened to tell her two best mates that she was going with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Maybe because Draco used to be their sworn enemy? Yeah, that must be it.  
  
Harry raised his brow at Hermoine's response, or lack there of.  
  
"Reaaallly?" Hermoine was just a bad liar.  
  
"Well. Ron here has a date."  
  
"Really? Our Ron?" Hermoine hadn't even noticed that the red head was in the room, and now she watched him squirm worse than she did under Harry's scrutinization.  
  
"Well.technically I haven't asked her yet. I haven't had the chance. I have been so busy."  
  
"Busy my ass!" Harry pointed an accusing finger at the exasperated boy. "You just haven't had the balls! Every time she comes down the hall you squeal like a little girl and dive into the closest classroom."  
  
"Can it Potter! I do NOT squeal like a girl! I holler like a man, thanks very much." Ron just shook his head sadly and buried it in his hands.  
  
"Calm down you two. No need to get vicious." Hermione interjected.  
  
"Look who's talking." Harry reminded her none too sweetly.  
  
"C'mon Hermoine. Tell us the truth. YOU brought this whole thing up. Spill."  
  
I did bring it up, Hermione worried in her thoughts. I might as well tell them now. Better I tell them now than someone else telling them later.  
  
"Well, I did get asked today." Hermoine said shyly, fingers fumbling with her inky robes as she looked intently at her lap.  
  
"And." Ron egged on, hands prompting her on as he talked with them in frantic movements.  
  
"And I said yes."  
  
"AND." Ron was flailing them now. It was none too attractive.  
  
This was really getting on Harry's nerves. She was acting like she was going with Draco Malfoy or something!! He shifted with frustration in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Finally he gave it up and just sat on the edge of his chair, thinking maybe it would make her spit it out faster.  
  
"And, uh.a-and." SAY IT YOU IDIOT! Hermione urged herself.  
  
"FOR BLOODY SAKE HERMIONE!! WHO IS IT?!" Ron yelled, stamping the ground like a child in his overflowing impatience.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Hermoine squeaked.  
  
Oh. shit.  
  
Harry felt as if was just slapped in the face. He felt goose bumps travel from his neck down his back and he shivered. Harry had the sudden urge to jump Hermione and strangle her with all of that damn bushy hair.  
  
He couldn't understand it.  
  
He wasn't mad because of the whole 'sworn enemy' thing. It was more. more. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he knew he felt betrayed. Harry kept his infamous cool façade though, arms still firmly crossed on his chest, feet back on the table as he settled back into his chair, nonchalantly observing the condition of his finger nails. He simply looked up and said "Why in the bloody hell for?"  
  
"Why not? He isn't the same prick we knew our first year, Harry. People change. You did." That exterior didn't fool her for a second. She saw the flash of anger burning beneath that mask.  
  
Harry wasn't about to discuss his not so private transformation from boy to man whore with Hermoine. He just grunted growled back, "He is such a puss. He was once a role model for rich jerks everywhere, now he's softer than Ron looking at Dumbledore. I bet he's never gotten any. Even worse, he's probably never even been kissed!!" His voice took on a shrill tone at the unfairness of it all. His laughter echoed hollow as if he had found out Voldemort was back in his life and not something like Hermione just got asked to the dance by Draco.  
  
"Well you of all people would know if he'd been laid or not." Hermione crossed her arms and refused to look him in the eye.  
  
Ouch. Below the belt.  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
"I thought that was obvious, idiot."  
  
Harry was speechless. He stood up, crossed the distance between them in two steps and stared right into her face. She turned her head back to look at him, unflinching. After a few moments, and after nothing came to his mind, he threw his arms above his head in surrender.  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't stand being in the same room with her any longer. He needed some fresh air.  
  
Ron and Hermione were forgotten as he left the warmth of the common room.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Harry couldn't figure it out. He thought he felt something between them this morning in the Great Hall. But he could have mistaken apprehension for lust.  
  
He did that a lot.  
  
No, he was an expert on sexual desire. Why, just his breath on the back of someone's neck could make anyone moan for more.  
  
He was Harry "Fucking" Potter.  
  
He was a Sex God! SEX GOD! Harry fumed in his dissatisfaction and stared out of the nearest window in the darkened hall he happened to be wandering down.  
  
Then why in the hell wasn't Draco falling for him? Why in the world would he fall for Hermoine Granger?  
  
There were a few flickering torches glowing in brilliant shades of autumn oranges and ruby reds, but they were nothing compared to unearthly silver of the moon as it glistened on the hematite lake. The reflection gave Harry's tan complexion an angelic glow as he climbed the ledge and leaned his back against the left side of the arched stone frame. Harry sighed and took in the chilly night air. His knees were hugged tight up against his chest as he rested his chin on them. He looked out to the dark, star studded horizon. How could I have been so dumb? Harry pondered. His watery eyes flinched from the sudden brightness of a falling star. Harry scrambled up and gazed at its short lived majesty. He closed his eyes, his hands outstretched in an empty offering, and whispered to himself,  
  
"Please show me a sign that Draco should be mine."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and realized how stupid he was sounding at the moment. There he was, weeping over Draco, when he could have anyone he wanted.  
  
It just didn't feel the same.  
  
Harry heaved a disgusted sigh and jumped down from the window ledge. Now he was frustrated with himself. He was allowing himself to be so vulnerable. FOR A MALFOY! "GAHHH!" He turned:  
  
"I'M HARRY POTTER! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! AND I SURE IN BLOODY HELL DON'T CARE IF YOU WON'T SHAG ME!" Harry raged into the night.  
  
Just then Harry heard something behind him. He whirled about only to find a shy seventh year boy trying to sneak past the tempting Harry Potter.  
  
"Uh. just strolling by. didn't mean to bother you." The young man was barely audible over Harry's ragged breaths.  
  
Harry couldn't believe who it was. His heart stopped- who needed to breathe anyway? If this wasn't a sign, then what was?  
  
Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away from Harry, achingly beautiful skin more luminescent than the moon itself. Coincidence? I think not. It was a sign, Harry was sure of it.  
  
Harry suddenly didn't feel angry anymore. He let his body relax as he tried to put a reign over raw emotions.  
  
He was alone. With Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dirty little images started popping into his head of how he could make this situation to his advantage.  
  
No. Harry thought.  
  
Must. Not. Be. Sex. Depraved. Maniac.  
  
Harry turned around, arms bracing the ledge. His head held back as he let out a little moan.  
  
Draco felt very tense at that particular moment. Maybe because the last time Harry looked at him he was trying to seduce him! Draco shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. Uncomfortable didn't begin to describe the situation.  
  
The awkward silence continued to linger for a few more seconds before the blonde decided he better be on his way before Harry tried to pull one of his tricks.  
  
"Well, I better be getting in. See you later. I guess."  
  
Draco turned to leave.  
  
Harry realized his sign was leaving. He needed to do something quick.  
  
"Wait!" Harry shot his arm out and grabbed the others black shirt from behind.  
  
Oh no, Draco thought. He's going to rape me! Better try to weasel my way out of this.  
  
Draco stopped and slowly turned around, only to come face to face with Harry.  
  
"I heard you were taking Hermoine to the Ball." The-Boy-Who-Wanted-To-Love- Draco gave him the one over.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. Why?" Draco stated firmly. He wasn't going to be intimidated by him any longer.  
  
"Well, I was just curious. She better be good to you!" Harry couldn't believe what he just said, and rolled his eyes at his slip up, "I mean. You. You better be good to her!"  
  
Harry stormed off. He was crumbling.  
  
Draco stood there dumbfounded. Harry Potter had deteriorated before his very eyes.  
  
Then the thought crept into Draco's mind.  
  
A sensuous smile crept upon his face. 


End file.
